1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for use by a hunter for facilely transporting a deer carcass from the kill site to a more suitable form of mobile transportation by dragging the deer by its hind legs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A problem facing deer hunters is the transportation of the deer carcass from the kill site back to a more suitable form of mobile transportation, such as a truck, car, van or the like. Deer, being skittish animals, normally prefer to remain in areas which provide cover and camouflage pursuant to their natural survival instincts. As such, the deer hunter normally can drive to a certain location and park his vehicle, but then the deer hunter must enter the woods or fields in order to locate or track deer. The deer hunter may remain on the ground stalking the deer, or the deer hunter may utilize a tree stand in which the deer hunter sits a height above the ground in the hopes that the deer will pass within sight. In either instance, the deer hunter may have to travel a considerable distance from his vehicle in order to locate a deer.
If the hunter is successful in locating a deer and killing the deer, the deer hunter then faces the task of transporting the deer carcass from the kill site back to his vehicle. In some instances, the deer hunter may utilize an all terrain vehicle, however, such a vehicle may not be allowed in the territory where the deer hunter is hunting. Various sled-like apparatus have been utilized, but these are bulky to carry while the deer hunter is stalking the deer, and interfere with the silence required which the deer hunter wishes to maintain while stalking a deer. Applicant's apparatus is a lightweight transport assembly easily carried by the hunter, and utilized to engage the hind hocks of the deer such that the hunter can lift the hind legs to a reasonable height and pull the carcass along the ground back to his vehicle.